Drunk
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Naruto has a party except he's the only boy. A few diplomats, a few friends, a sister of one friend, what could go wrong? Read to find out. NarutoXharem. Girls chosen via popular request through PMs so no bashing me about it. Feel free to tell me what you think though.


I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters. This takes place after Sasuke kills Danzo and before the Fourth Shinobi War begins. AU in which Fu escaped and is alive and living in the Leaf Village.

* * *

Drunk

Naruto walked out of the back alley and turned left heading for the one and only good bar in all of Konoha. He wasn't going to drink, or stay at the bar for any longer than he had to, but he still had to go pick up the drinks Ino had told him to buy for the party she had planned. If they weren't ninjas, it would be illegal for them to drink as they were all only sixteen but technically speaking ninjas only had half the normal lifespan so what ninjas did amongst themselves was considered their own business, so long as the citizens of their village didn't have to deal with it.

Just as Naruto stepped into the bar, Tsunade shoved him aside striding forward and taking a bottle of Sake that the bartender had already grabbed for her. She was in one of her worse moods and everyone knew better than to try to keep her from drinking when she was. Naruto shook his head sighing quietly and walked up to the bar.

"I'm here to pick up an order for Ino Yamanaka," Naruto informed him and the bartender gave an entertained smile then went into the back and wheeled out a wheelbarrow piled three feet high with Sake, wine, and even vodka.

"Hope you don't intend to remember the party," the bartender sneered holding his hand out. "That will be three thousand Ryo."

"Jesus Christ Ino," Naruto groaned handing over the money. "I'll kill you for this one."

He summoned a bunch of clones that began to carry the alcohol then the bartender took the wheelbarrow back to the storeroom and Naruto left. When he got back, the clones had organized the drinks and the others were getting them ready. Among them, Naruto was the only male. There were Ino, Hinata who was avoiding the drinks entirely, Hanabi who was already working on her second bottle of red wine, Shion who had been invited to the party by Tsunade for diplomacy reason officially and so that she could try to get Naruto unofficially, Koyuki who had been in the village to sign a treaty and had been invited by Ino as a spur of the moment thing, Fu who had escaped the Akatsuki and was living in the Leaf Village both for protection and to aid Naruto, and Karin who Naruto was ordered to guard while they tried to find a cell to hold her in that was currently free of blood stains. Naruto had left her with the others and one clone while he got the alcohol and was fine with her getting drunk since it would make it easier for him to make sure she didn't run away.

"Alright," Ino announced once the drinks were ready and she had confiscated Hanabi's wine since Hanabi was already drunk. "I would like to welcome all of our guests and thank Naruto for picking up the tab."

"You're going to pay for that one Ino," Naruto called.

"Probably," Ino admitted. "Now, unfortunately, we're not allowed to have music at the party since we have to keep it down. Instead, we're going to play games. Extremely fun drunk games."

"There goes the fun," Naruto snickered.

"You've never gotten drunk have you?" Karin sneered.

"No," Naruto stated. "And I'm not starting now."

"S-same here," Hinata said.

"You two are no fun," Hanabi accused before hiccuping.

"And you're going to get in trouble if your father finds out that you're here," Naruto reminded her.

"You wouldn't dare," Hanabi slurred.

Ino walked over and pulled Hinata off to the side of the room while Koyuki and Shion both tried to convince Naruto to drink.

"You told him how you felt when Pein attacked right?" Ino questioned quietly.

"Y-yes," Hinata mumbled.

"And has he even talked to you about it since then?" Ino questioned.

"N-no," Hinata muttered.

"And you're not brave enough to talk to him about it first right?" Ino questioned.

"...No," Hinata admitted.

"That's what the alcohol's for," Ino grinned. "You get yourself drunk then you can tell him how you feel. And you can make him give you an answer. it would, of course be easier if you could get him to drink too."

Hinata stared at the ground and didn't respond so Ino simply sighed and walked away. Just as she did, however, a woman with a black cloak with red clouds on it, blue hair with a bun on the side and a blue paper flower in it and a piercing on her lower lip walked into the room.

"Akatsuki!" Ino shouted in surprise and threw a kunai but Naruto caught it at the last second and shook his head.

"Y-you're protecting her?" Hinata frowned in confusion.

"She's not a part of the Akatsuki anymore," Naruto explained. "She was Pein's partner but when Pein chose to turn against the Akatsuki and help me instead, she also turned against the Akatsuki. She's a friend. Right Konan?"

"That's right," Konan nodded not earning any trust from anyone except Hinata who believed Naruto. "This should prove it."

She handed Ino a scroll and Ino read it quickly before looking at Konan in surprise.

"He's right," Ino stated. "My dad interrogated her. She's here to sign a peace treaty."

"Then why isn't she looking for Tsunade?" Shion questioned.

"It's not with Tsunade," Ino explained. "The treaty is supposed to be between Amegakure and Naruto. She says the most powerful fighter is a better person to have a treaty with than the Hokage."

"Nice belief," Koyuki smirked. "It's a sound strategy during war."

"This isn't war though," Naruto cut in. "Why me?"

"Because you remind me of them," Konan replied. "Both of them."

"I see," Naruto nodded. "Alright then. But after the party. I'm supposed to make sure no one drinks themselves to death."

"Very well," Konan agreed. "I'll see you then."

"You can stay if you want," Naruto spoke up as she turned to leave. "We have more alcohol than we could ever drink."

"Are you sure it's okay?" Konan questioned looking back.

Naruto looked around pleadingly and one by one the others nodded before Ino tossed Konan a bottle of vodka.

"Drink up," Ino commanded. "And let's get started."

"Ino," Shikamaru interrupted suddenly stepping into the room. "We've got a mission. You'll have to skip the party."

"But..." Ino began but sighed and left with him anyway.

Naruto smirked at her luck and walked over to the paper Ino had written down her schedule on.

"Pin the tail on the donkey," Naruto read. "Spin the bottle, seven minutes in heaven, truth or dare, poker, strip poker...Ino really has a lot of issues. How many of you think she was drunk when she wrote the list?"

Quite a few raised their hands, including Koyuki and Naruto smirked and crumpled up the list tossing it into the garbage. Then he sat down and sighed.

"Guess we might as well start off easy, we'll start with truth or dare and instead of disqualifications, you have to drink," Naruto grinned already having a plan to get Karin drunk enough to pass out. "Hinata, you don't have to play if you don't want to, neither do you Konan."

"What about the rest of us?" Shion scoffed indignantly.

"You were going to play anyway," Naruto stated. "Now, everyone that doesn't already have one get a drink. Hanabi, you need to sober up first."

"Here," Konan said placing her hand on Hanabi's head and using her chakra to remove the alcohol from Hanabi's body. "She's sober."

"Small sips Hanabi," Naruto commanded. "The point of the game is to be the last one _not_ drunk."

Hanabi stuck her tongue out then grabbed the bottle of wine Ino had taken away from here earlier. Naruto picked up a bottle of wine as well and asked Kurama if he could keep Naruto sober.

_"Only for two full bottles of wine or Sake or one of vodka,"_ Kurama stated. _"Be careful you don't drink more than that."_

Naruto returned to the present and looked around. Everyone had a drink in their hand. Hanabi had her wine bottle, Shion had wine, Koyuki had sake, Karin had vodka, Konan had traded her vodka for wine, Fu had Sake, and Hinata had wine. Naruto smiled at the fact that everyone was playing and nodded as they all sat in a circle.

"I'll start," Naruto decided. "Karin, who would you kill first, Tobi or Suigetsu?"

"Definitely Suigetsu," Karin answered. "Make it harder and you're supposed to ask if I want truth or dare, remember?"

"Figured you'd be to chicken to do a dare," Naruto smirked.

"Oh really?" Karin scoffed. "Fine, starting now, I'm not doing any truths."

Naruto grinned evilly and Karin glared at him realizing that she had just doomed herself.

"Hanabi, truth or dare?" Karin sighed.

"Dare," Hanabi replied.

"I dare you to flash us," Karin grinned expecting Hanabi to drink instead.

Instead of drinking, Hanabi pulled her shirt up showing everyone in the room her bare breasts. Karin was too surprised to react, Fu raised an eyebrow and stifled a laugh, Shion and Hinata both blushed furiously and looked away, Konan reacted similarly to Fu, and Koyuki snickered.

"Didn't you say you sobered her up?" Naruto questioned turning to Konan.

"I did," Konan said. "Guess she's going to be a fun drunk."

"Your turn Hanabi," Naruto sighed.

"Hinata, truth or dare," Hanabi questioned, an evil look that could send Tobi running playing across her face.

"Um...truth...I guess," Hinata mumbled.

"Alright," Hanabi nodded, still grinning. "Is it true that you told Naruto that you loved him and he never even answered you?"

Hinata's eyes widened as she realized that Hanabi was trying to make Naruto look like an ass more than she was trying to make Hinata look stupid. Hinata pulled the cork out of her bottle and drank some then simply stared at the floor for a second.

"You did what Naruto?" Koyuki demanded.

"You told him what?" Shion questioned Hinata, voice oozing malice.

"Your turn Hinata," Naruto said, throat suddenly very dry.

Hinata shook her head, still staring at the floor and Naruto sighed quietly then looked at Fu.

"Your turn then," Naruto said.

"She has to drink again," Hanabi complained.

"No she doesn't," Naruto said. "If you argue with me about it you'll have to drain two vodka bottles."

"Naruto truth or dare?" Fu finally requested.

"Truth," Naruto replied.

"Is what Hanabi asked true?" Fu questioned.

Naruto stared at her for a second then nodded.

"Yes," Naruto croaked, throat inexplicably dry again.

"Then why don't you give her an answer now?" Koyuki questioned.

"One question at a time," Naruto smirked. "Konan, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Konan replied smiling. "I don't think I trust you enough to say dare."

"Alright," Naruto said. "If they're supposed to be difficult, who was more important to you, Nagato or Yahiko?"

"I..." Konan began but then took a drink instead. "Truth or dare Hinata?"

"Truth," Hinata mumbled.

"Aside from Naruto, is there anyone else that you might possibly be able to fall in love with if you didn't know Naruto?" Konan asked.

"No," Hinata said blushing furiously.

Naruto also turned red because he could see where the game was going.

"Koyuki, truth or dare?" Hinata asked.

"Dare," Koyuki said smirking.

"I dare you to kiss Hanabi on the lips," Hinata said turning scarlet.

"You...holy shit!" Shion said as everyone's jaws hit the floor. "Who knew Hinata could be dirty."

Koyuki blinked in surprise then took a drink of her Sake then turned to Shion.

"Shion, truth or dare?" Koyuki questioned grinning wickedly.

"Truth," Shion replied nervously.

"Is it true that you actually came here to trick Naruto into getting you pregnant?" Koyuki questioned grinning.

The reactions were all instant. Hanabi, who had been taking a drink out of boredom sprayed her alcohol across the room onto Naruto, Fu who had been doing the same sprayed hers onto Hanabi, Hinata turned bright red, covered her mouth, and began looking back and forth between Naruto and Shion, Naruto turned just as red and began looking back and forth between Koyuki and Shion, Konan blushed slightly but grinned and raised and eyebrow, Karin grinned, and Shion turned the color of blood.

"N-no!" Shion stuttered. "O-of course not!"

"Liar," Koyuki practically sang. "Take a drink."

Shion took a drink then glared at Koyuki.

"I'm sensing a rivalry between the twins," Fu smirked pointing out how similar Hinata and Shion really were.

"Your turn Shion," Naruto mumbled trying to get away from the conversation.

"Truth or dare Naruto," Shion grinned deciding to put her own plan into action.

"Dare," Naruto replied wanting to stay as far away from any possible conversation about his feelings or relationships as possible.

"Kiss me," Shion ordered before puckering her lips.

Naruto took a massive swig of his wine and Kurama began shouting about slowing down. Shion glared at Naruto and began to pout.

"Karin, truth or dare?" Naruto questioned.

"Dare," Karin replied.

"I dare you to kiss Shion," Naruto grinned knowing she wouldn't.

Sure enough, Karin picked up her bottled and drank a fourth of it. Naruto grinned but should have known he would regret it.

"Shion, truth or dare," Karin growled.

"Dare," Shion replied suspecting what Naruto dreaded.

"I dare you to kiss Naruto," Karin growled grinning wickedly, a look that Shion shared.

Shion grinned and stood walking toward Naruto but Hinata stepped between them before she got halfway.

"Don't even think about it," Hinata warned.

"You don't scare me," Shion smirked.

"She fought pain," Konan informed her. "She should."

"Enough!" Naruto interrupted. "Both of you sit down. I'm refusing so I have to drain a vodka bottle. Now stop fighting!"

Shion and Hinata glared at each other for a moment before sitting in the places again while Naruto retrieved and drained a vodka bottle.

_"Damn you brat!"_ Kurama shouted, his words slurred. _"I can't protect you anymore! End the game, now!"_

"I vote we move on the the next game," Naruto suggested.

"Alright, what is it?" Hanabi questioned before taking a massive swig from her bottle.

"Strip poker," Naruto answered. "But the dare variant. If you win a hand you give a dare. If you fail or refuse a dare, you lose an article of clothing. The winner of every hand gives each person a dare. Socks, gloves, shoes, and the like count as one piece."

"What about bra and panties?" Hanabi questioned.

"Separate," Naruto replied. "Anyone have cards?"

"Here," Konan said as her Akatsuki cloak turned into a complete deck of cards.

The disappearance of the cloak revealed a blue open dress covering her upper body then open just below her breasts and flowing around her. She wore skin-tight black pants, black high-heeled boots underneath her pants, and Naruto suspected that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Thanks," Naruto said as Konan made the deck shuffle and deal itself.

The first hand went slowly with Naruto, Koyuki, and Konan having to explain the rules to the others. When they all lay down their cards, Naruto beat everyone else with Konan just behind him.

"She could totally stack the deck you know," Shion pointed out.

"I could change the cards whenever I wanted," Koyuki stated. "I won't though."

Shion rolled her eyes and looked at Naruto.

"Alright," Naruto said grinning. "I dare everyone except Hanabi and Hinata to drain their bottles, whatever's left of them."

They all obeyed, draining their bottles and sealing their fates.

"Now, Hanabi," Naruto grinned turning to her. "I dare you to kiss Karin."

Hanabi turned scarlet, but being drunk already, she slid across the small circle and kissed Karin. Karin kissed her back for a moment then Hanabi slid back to her original place. Naruto smirked and looked at Hinata who was blushing furiously and looking away.

"Hinata," Naruto smiled. "I dare you, to flash us."

Hinata's face turned crimson and she pulled her sandals off and set them beside herself. Naruto smirked and Konan shuffled and dealt again. This time, Shion won and Naruto instantly pulled his sandals off.

"Really?" Shion whined. "I didn't even say anything yet."

Naruto shrugged and Konan smirked.

"I dare Hinata to drain her bottle and the rest of you to drain half of another one," Shion commanded.

They all did as instructed and Naruto smirked. Shion wasn't as drunk as he had thought but the rest of them were all so drunk they wouldn't remember very much probably. Hinata seemed to be just barely be sober enough to remember what was happening. Naruto himself had yet to even start getting drunk.

"Next hand," Naruto suggested and Konan passed it out.

When everyone set down their cards, Konan won and Naruto groaned already suspecting what he would have to do.

"First Naruto," Konan stated. "You've been having your tenant keep you sober so you have to drain a bottle of vodka and half a bottle of wine."

Naruto groaned but did it then sighed. His head felt fuzzy and his vision was blurred slightly but he was still sober enough to make decisions. Or so he thought.

"Shion, I dare you to kiss Hanabi, Hanabi I dare you to kiss Koyuki, Koyuki, I dare you to flash us below the belt, Karin I dare you to flash us, and Hinata I dare you to kiss Naruto," Konan stated grinning.

Everyone's face turned bright red, and Shion pulled off her coat, Hanabi kissed Koyuki, Koyuki lifted up her skirt for a half a second, and Karin pulled her shirt open for just as long. Hinata, was crimson from both the alcohol and from being told to kiss Naruto. Konan looked at her expectantly and she finally sighed and slid over to Naruto. Naruto swallowed as his face quickly matched Hinata's. Before he had time to react, however, Hinata kissed him and he kissed her back. His head instantly went completely numb and they continued to kiss for several minutes before Konan was finally forced to use her cards to pry them apart.

"S-sorry," Hinata apologized face quickly turning even more red.

"Now then," Konan sighed. "If you're done, Fu, I dare you to kiss me."

Fu turned scarlet but did as commanded. When she pulled away, Konan smiled and dealt the next hand. This time, Karin won.

"Oh shit," Naruto groaned.

"Alright," Karin grinned evilly. "Konan, I dare you to open that top of yours and leave it open, Fu, I dare you roll your skirt up around your waist and leave it, Hanabi, I dare you to kiss your sister with tongue, Shion, I dare you to pull your shirt up and leave it, Koyuki, I dare you to show us everything for three minutes, and Hinata, I dare you to suck Naruto off."

"What about me?" Naruto questioned, already wishing he hadn't.

"You, I dare to kiss Shion," Karin smirked.

Naruto instantly removed his jacket as Fu removed her sandals, Konan opened her top, Shion pulled her shit up to her shoulders, Koyuki rolled her dress up then pulled the top down looking at the clock to see when she could stop, and Hanabi kissed Hinata, instantly pushing her tongue into Hinata's mouth. Both sisters were scarlet and Hinata was trying to pull away, although Naruto would have thought she would be able to easier than that if Hanabi didn't have her arms locked around Hinata's back. At the same time that Naruto wanted to look away, he felt his pants grow a bit tighter and placed his legs together praying that no one noticed. Finally, Hanabi pulled away and Hinata slid as far away as she could, shaking and trying not to sob.

"Too far Karin," Naruto stated sliding over next to Hinata.

She instantly began to sob into his shoulder and he managed to catch something about her being unfaithful but he couldn't fully understand it. The others stayed silent for a while and after about fifteen minutes, Hinata finally stopped sobbing and simply rested her head on his shoulder.

"She still has to do her dare or take something off," Karin stated.

"No, she doesn't," Naruto argued. "But I have a dare for you now. If you think you're such a big shot, I dare you to let Hanabi fist you until you cum."

"B-but," Karin stuttered backing away from Hanabi. "Y-you didn't win a hand!"

"What's the matter Karin?" Naruto questioned, malice and rage evident in his voice. "Not still a virgin are we?"

"N-no!" Karin stammered. "I-I j-just-"

"That's enough," Konan finally sighed. "Since Karin went to far, Hinata is exempt from having to follow through with her dare. She also doesn't have to play if she doesn't want to. However, Karin, if you go too far again, I'm going to pour alcohol down your throat until you drown in it. Are we clear?"

"Y-yes," Karin stammered as Hanabi began to crawl toward her.

"That's enough Hanabi, go back to your place," Konan ordered and Hanabi sighed but did as she was told.

Naruto slid back to his spot with Hinata since he didn't feel like he should just leave her there and Konan dealt the next hand, including Hinata. They all lay their cards down and Hinata won.

"Payback time," Naruto whispered, earning a grin from Hinata.

"Karin, as payback, I dare you to ride an empty wine bottle until you cum in it, then drink it," Hinata commanded, and everyone paled, especially Hanabi and Karin. "Hanabi, I dare you to kiss Karin with tongue and finger her clit while she does."

"N-no!" Karin protested.

"You don't have a choice," Konan stated. "Just like Hinata didn't. Now get riding."

Karin looked back and forth between Konan, Hinata, and Naruto before finally sighing and grabbing an empty wine bottle. Then, she pulled her pants down out of the way, displaying her soaking wet white lace, completely see-through, panties. A few of the girls snickered and Karin blushed bright red.

"Apparently she had an ulterior motive for making Hanabi kiss Hinata," Fu sneered.

Karin blushed even more but pulled her panties down too and lowered herself onto the wine bottle, squeezing her eyes shut and clamping her mouth shut. After a moment, she began to move up and down on it, refusing to make a sound, until Hanabi kissed her and began rubbing her clit hard and fast. Karin moaned loudly, instantly kissing Hanabi back, their tongues fighting for control and everyone except Hinata and Naruto laughed at Karin's reaction. They were all too drunk to remember it anyway and even if they weren't, they were too drunk to really argue much. Naruto tried to look away as much as he could, but even just listening to it, his twin brother began to stand at attention again. After a couple minutes, he noticed that Fu and Koyuki were both beginning to squirm a bit and that Shion and Konan's nipples were hardening. Then, Naruto looked at Hinata and got a massive shock. He would have expected that she would be looking away, blushing, or even just keeping her eyes closed but Hinata was watching the two girls perform at a ninety degree angle to Naruto and Hinata. Hinata _was_ blushing, but at the same time had one hand dangerously close to her own nether region and was also squirming slightly. Naruto couldn't help but smirk and looked back at Karin and Hanabi.

Just as he did, Karin threw her head back and screamed as she came, squirting into the bottle and filling it past the point of overflowing. At the exact same time that she came, the power went out and they were all plunged into near darkness. Naruto's eyes adjusted almost instantly thanks to Kurama and he saw Hanabi lick one of her drenched fingers clean then push the other into Karin's mouth. Karin sucked it clean without hesitation then the two girls kissed again before Hanabi slid back to her spot.

Finally the others' vision adjusted and they all stared at Karin, waiting for her to do the last step.

"Whenever you're ready Karin," Koyuki smirked.

Karin glared at her bu then rose off of the bottle slowly, the excess of her fluids pouring out over the bottle. Once she was all the way off of the bottle, She carefully pulled her panties and pants up then picked up the bottle.

"I hate you all," Karin stated, voice hoarse.

"You sound a little hoarse," Naruto smirked. "You should take a drink."

Karin blushed so much they could see it even in the dark then put the bottle to her lips and drank her own cum. Her blush intensified instantly and several of the others giggled while Hanabi moaned and Hinata whimpered almost silently. Naruto looked down at her again and saw that her hand was pressing against herself hard.

"Hinata," Naruto whispered quietly enough that no one else could hear him. "You weren't getting turned on by that, were you?"

He grinned mischievously and Hinata's face instantly turned scarlet. She buried her face in his chest in shame and began shaking with silent sobs.

"It's alright," Naruto assured her. "I'm not mad."

"Y-you're not?" Hinata whispered back.

"Of course not," Naruto whispered. "I wouldn't be mad if you had sex with every girl in the Hidden Leaf Village, so long as you were happy and didn't try to hide it from me."

Hinata smiled and kissed him again then pulled away and went back to resting on his shoulder and watching as Karin finished off her drink. None of the other girls had even noticed Naruto and Hinata's conversation or their kiss.

"You'll pay for that," Karin vowed.

"Time for you to give the rest of us a dare," Fu stated.

"Oh, r-right," Hinata blushed. "U-um, Fu, I dare you to lick Karin clean, Konan, i dare you to lick the bottle clean, Koyuki, I dare you to kiss Shion, and Shion, I dare you to kiss Koyuki."

"What about me?" Naruto smirked.

"You I dare to take your shirt off," Hinata grinned.

"Meaning that I would lose an article of clothing either way," Naruto grinned. "Good dare. I have a better answer though."

He reached down and removed his kunai pouch, ninja tool pack, and the bandages he used for padding under his kunai pouch and set them aside.

"Cheater," Hinata grinned.

They looked around to see Fu eating Karin out, Konan licking Karin's cum off of the wine bottle, and Koyuki and Shion making out, complete with tongues and exploring hands.

"I think this game just got a lot more exciting," Naruto grinned as Hinata's hand returned to its previous position.

"Y-yeah," Hinata nodded.

Finally, they all stopped and returned to their places, everyone's face was beat red.

"That was...entertaining," Naruto grinned. "Konan, next hand please."

Konan dealt the next hand while Naruto sent a clone to get an oil lamp. The clone set it in the middle of the circle then disappeared and everyone set their hands down. Konan won.

"This aught to be fun," Naruto grimaced.

"Karin, I dare you to eat and finger Hanabi until she cums, Hanabi, I dare you to eat Fu out, Fu, I dare you to kiss me, Shion, I dare you to eat Karin, and Koyuki, I dare you to eat me," Konan listed, grinning as her plan finally fell into place. "Naruto and Hinata, I dare the two of you to each drink half a wine bottle."

Naruto groaned but he and Hinata both got a bottle of wine and drank half. When they were done, Hinata sat in his lap and watched as Shion ate Karin, Karin ate and fingered Hanabi, Hanabi ate Fu, Fu and Konan made out passionately, and Koyuki ate Konan. Naruto could feel Hinata squirming in his lap and it certainly wasn't helping the hard-on he was starting to be afraid he would have for the rest of the night. Finally, all of the girls came, Konan having been fingering Koyuki and Shion having fingered herself. When Fu pulled away from Konan, she grinned evilly and Konan shared the look. They all returned to their spots and Naruto dreaded the next hand but was beyond happy when he won over Shion by one.

"Alright," Naruto sighed. "Since I won, Hanabi I dare you to-"

He paused for a moment when Hinata nudged him and he grinned both wickedly and in surprise.

"Kiss Hinata with tongue," Naruto finished and everyone stared at him like he was crazy, except Hinata who blushed furiously. "Konan, I dare you to kiss Koyuki, Koyuki, I dare you to ride the same bottle Karin did, Karin, I dare you to lick her clit while she does, Shion, I dare you and Fu to strip and grind, and Hinata I dare you to kiss your sister."

Everyone except the Hyugas instantly went to work on their dares, Koyuki lowering herself onto the wine bottle and instantly beginning to bounce for a moment before Konan and her began to make out, Karin instantly licking both women's clits, and Fu and Shion removing all of their clothes without even thinking about it and beginning to grind their clits together, instantly moaning loudly. Hanabi watched them for a while then crawled over to Hinata. However, this time, she didn't force Hinata to kiss her.

"I can take something off if you want me to," Hanabi offered quietly enough that the others wouldn't hear over their moaning.

Hinata answered by pulling Hanabi to her and kissing her. Hanabi kissed her back after a moment and both slipped their tongues into the other's mouths. Naruto instantly felt the pang of jealously he had been expecting but forced the thought away. After a moment, Hinata pulled away and Hanabi smiled.

"You're a really good kisser when I'm not forcing you to," Hanabi smirked.

Hinata smiled and kissed her again then pulled away and turned to Naruto.

"You look lonely," Hanabi cooed. "Let us help you with that."

Hinata's face turned slightly redder but she kissed Naruto anyway. He kissed her back and she sat on his lap, straddling him. Hanabi began to place gentle kisses along Hinata's neck, earning a moan. She then unzipped Hinata's sweat shirt and pulled it off, followed swiftly by Hinata's pants. Before Naruto knew it, both he and Hinata had been stripped, and they weren't the only ones. Hanabi had stripped herself first and Koyuki had stripped at some point while riding her bottle, which was already full of her cum but she just kept riding it. Karin had stripped herself and had pulled Konan's pants off to get at her clit and Konan had eventually shrugged her top off too, leaving everyone fully nude and not giving a damn about finishing the game.

"Oh my God," Hanabi suddenly whispered to Hinata and Naruto. "Does Konan have a clit piercing?"

They both pulled away and looked and sure enough, there was a piercing running through Konan's permanently erect clitoris with a tiny ball on each end. They both grinned and shook their heads then went straight back to kissing. Hanabi grinned as Konan finally pulled away from Koyuki and pulled Karin up into a kiss. They kissed passionately for a moment before Koyuki dragged Karin back to her clit by the hair and Karin obliged, if only to get Koyuki to let go. Konan sighed and crawled over to Fu and Shion, kissing Fu first then moving over to Shion and kissed her at the same time as fingering Fu's clit in rhythm with the two women's grinding.

Hinata finally pulled away and turned back to Hanabi, sensing that she was starting to feel left out. This time, as they kissed, Hinata's hands found their way to Hanabi's nether region, instantly making small fast circles on her sister's clit. Hanabi gasped in surprise, breaking the kiss and Hinata moved down to her right breast. At the same time, Naruto kissed Hanabi and Hanabi grinned and kissed him back. Hinata glanced up and saw what was happening and moaned lightly into Hanabi's breast.

"Looks like Hinata's getting turned on watching us kiss," Hanabi grinned. "Why don't we move this along, dear sister. After all, Naruto has yet to cum tonight."

Hinata instantly turned bright red at her sister's statement but nodded and kissed her again before turning back to Naruto again. This time, when she straddled him, she aimed his member at her entrance and pushed down. her breath caught in her throat and so did Naruto's. After a moment, he hit her barrier and she raised up a bit then slammed down on him, clamping her teeth to keep from crying out. Naruto kissed her and Hanabi began to massage Hinata's clit and breasts while Hinata tried to adjust. Konan, seeing what was happening, crawled over to them and kissed Hanabi, then bent down and began to eat her out. Hanabi, instantly losing herself to the pleasure, moved both of her hands to the back of Konan's head and Konan replaced Hanabi in playing with Hinata. Hinata moaned as a largely more experienced hand found her clit and began to raise and lower herself on Naruto. Naruto began to pull out and thrust back in in time with Hinata. After a couple of minutes, Hinata gasped as Naruto and Konan brought her to her first ever orgasm. She clung to Naruto as if afraid he would dis appear if she didn't and pressed her face into his shoulder. After another moment, Hanabi came, flooding Konan's mouth with her essence. Konan swallowed it then kissed Hanabi again before moving up to turn Hinata's face away from Naruto and kiss her. She kissed Konan back without hesitation and Naruto grinned and began to speed up. Hanabi kissed Naruto again and began to play with Hinata's breasts while Konan continued to kiss Hinata and move her finger in circles over Hinata's clit and Naruto thrust into her.

Finally, Hinata broke her kiss with Konan and tilted her head back, trying and failing to scream as she came again. This time, however, she wasn't alone. Naruto grit his teeth and pulled away from Hanabi and she instantly understood.

"You gonna cum Naruto?" Hanabi questioned seductively. "You better pull out. Wouldn't want Hiashi to find out you got Hinata pregnant."

"N...no," Hinata moaned. "F...fill me...up."

"Oh really?" Hanabi grinned. "You heard her then."

Hinata kissed Naruto again and Naruto finally pushed in as far as he could and began pumping his seed deep into her womb. Hinata moaned loudly, getting everyone else's attention and making most smirk, and Shion scowl. When Naruto and Hinata broke apart as they came down from their orgasms, Konan turned Naruto's face toward her and kissed him. He kissed her back and felt his head both clear and become twice as cloudy at the same time. When Konan pulled away again, Hanabi tackled her, pinning her arms beside her head with her legs then beginning to eat her out. Konan grinned and reached up to return the favor, managing to get her arms free in the process.

Hinata rose up off of Naruto, his semen flooding out and lay on her back, completely out of energy but regaining it quickly. When Hinata was out of the way, Shion crawled over but Naruto slid out from under her before she could bury him inside herself.

"Hey!" Shion protested.

"You tried to make me kiss you," Naruto shrugged. "You're last, if I feel like letting you have a turn at all."

"Then I'm up," Karin grinned mounting him and kissing him before he could react.

When she broke the kiss, his eyes widened and he blinked in surprise.

"Oh don't look so surprised," Karin snickered. "This is payback for making me ride that damn bottle."

Naruto grinned, not feeling like pointing out that it was actually Hinata's idea. Karin began to move on him almost instantly, turning her head to kiss Shion as she did. While she rode him, Hanabi was eating any and all of the semen that leaked out of Hinata's entrance. As a result, Hinata was on the verge of cumming again. Konan was grinding her pussy into Hanabi's while Hanabi was eating her sister and Koyuki and Fu were enjoying 69. After about two more minutes, Hinata, Hanabi, and Koyuki all came at the same time. Shion, who had been riding a bottle, and two of Karin's fingers all in the same hole, came a moment later along with Koyuki and Fu. Karin began to tremble suddenly and broke her kiss with Shion to look at Naruto.

"You...had better...not...get me...pregnant," she warned between labored breaths. "Or I'll...fucking...kill you."

And with that, she threw her head back to scream as she came. In the interest of not waking up the entire village, Konan locked her lips over Karin's to silence her and sent the deck of cards they had been playing with over the walls and ceiling and forming interlocking silencing seals on them that connected to each other. After another minute, Naruto suddenly pulled out of Karin's entrance just before he exploded, coating her with his cum. Shion and Koyuki instantly began to clean her off and Naruto slid back to give them some room. Then, he noticed Konan curling one finger to tell him it was her turn.

He crawled over and she lay down one her back and grinned.

"Mm, not exactly in danger of being too small are we?" Konan cooed finally being able to get a good view of his ten inch dick. "Must be good to be a Jinchuriki."

"It is," Naruto grinned. "So, I have a question for you. Do you prefer males or females?"

"Doesn't matter as long as they're good," Konan smirked. "Although, I have to admit, once Nagato got his female path, I found myself having sex with him a lot more often, but boy was she great. Even before becoming a Pein."

"You slut," Naruto laughed.

"Well, there was that one time with all six," Konan smirked. "Anyway, are you going to choose a hole or not?"

"Absolutely," Naruto grinned wickedly before thrusting into her ass in one try.

She cried out in surprise and pain and dug her fingernails into the floor as she clenched her teeth.

"Don't tell me you fucked all six at once without ever doing it anally," Naruto smirked.

"That was my...only rule," Konan stated through gritted teeth, even while her eyes were half lidded.

"You want me to stop?" Naruto ask pulling out slightly.

"Nooooo," Konan moaned. "Fuck my ass Naruto."

Naruto grinned and instantly began pounding into her as hard and fast as he could. She threw her had back and was moaning loudly within seconds. Hinata slid toward her, allowing Konan to eat her out while Hinata kissed Naruto again. Hanabi and Fu silently slid over to the scroll Fu always carried around, both of them unable to support their weight with their legs. Fu unrolled it and released two seals, and producing two strap-on dildos the exact same size as Naruto's member.

"I like the way you think," Hanabi sneered as they put them on and silently chose a target.

Hanabi crawled up behind Koyuki, and Fu, crawled up behind Karin. Without any warning, the two shoved their targets over and thrust into them. Karin and Koyuki screamed in surprise but the scream almost instantly turned into a moan of pleasure. Shion, alone again, slid over to Karin and Fu and began kissing Fu while Karin began to eat her out. After about fifteen minutes, Koyuki and Karin both came and a moment later, Shion came.

Hinata pulled away and screamed as Konan brought her to yet another orgasm. Konan suddenly sat up and kissed Naruto to suppress her own scream as she came as well. Naruto lay her back down, forcing himself to pound her harder and after a few more minutes, he finally came, flooding her ass with his seed. Konan moaned and came again, wrapping her legs around Naruto to keep him from moving, even to pull out.

"God, you're amazing," Konan moaned.

"That's a nice compliment coming from Amegakure's Lady Angel," Naruto grinned and finally pulled out, only for Konan to use her legs to pull him into her neglected entrance.

"You're not done with me yet," Konan grinned. "You haven't satisfied me yet."

"I'm not sure that's possible," Naruto grinned before kissing her and beginning to move.

While he pounded her nether regions, Hinata slid over to Shion and began to grind with her. At the same time, Fu and Hanabi gave the strap-ons to Koyuki and Karin and lay on their backs but Hanabi covered her most sacred place blushing.

"We've got another virgin," Koyuki grinned and slowly pushed into Hanabi's ass, knowing exactly who Hanabi wanted to take her virginity.

Hanabi grit her teeth and Koyuki let her squeeze her hand while she adjusted. Hinata, who was laying beside her sister, kissed her and Hanabi kissed her back instantly. While Hanabi was adjusting, Karin was pounding into Fu as hard and fast as she could. After a moment, Koyuki began to move as well and was soon pounding into Hanabi as well. After a couple more minutes, Hinata and Shion came together at the same time as Fu and Hanabi came a moment later. Then, Konan came and locked her legs around Naruto's waist so that he couldn't pull out and was forced to cum inside her, filling her until she was overflowing and making her cum again. Finally, she released him and he pulled out, falling back into a seated position and trying to regain any energy at all.

"Oh don't tell me you're all out of energy," Hanabi smirked kneeling beside him and eyeing his softening member.

"I certainly am," Konan stated raising a hand. "God, I haven't been fucked that well in a very long time."

"My turn," Hanabi smirked before bending down and lifting up his member and beginning to lick it.

Naruto moaned and tilted his head back as he began to harden again instantly. After a moment, she began to take him into her mouth and he moaned louder. She pumped her head a few times until he was as hard as he could get then sat up and straddled him, lowering herself onto him and pushing down until he hit her barrier.

"Like sister like sister," Naruto grinned just before she lifted herself a bit then slammed down on him, smashing him straight through her barrier and burying him inside her most sacred spot.

She cried out in pain and Konan sat up enough to begin massaging her clit and breasts while Hanabi kissed Naruto. Hinata watched them with a slightly sad look on her face and Karin noticed, grinning.

"I think Hinata's jealous," Karin announced grinning evilly. "I'll help."

Naruto acted before Karin could, making two shadow clones who both moved over to Hinata. She smiled and kissed one clone and straddled him, pushing herself down on him then pushing him onto his back and leaning forward, spreading her cheeks for the other clone and smiling back at him. The clone smiled and pushed into her slowly and she moaned but squeezed her eyes shut. The Naruto clone below her kissed her and she kissed him back as he massaged her clit while the clone behind her massaged her breasts and nipples. After a moment, Hinata began moving and both clones began moving in opposite directions, speeding up until they were pistoning in and out of her as fast and hard as they could. While they were, Karin walked over and stood in front of her and Hinata instantly began to eat Karin out. Fu and Shion began grinding and Koyuki kissed Fu as Shion ate her out and fingered her. After a few minutes, Konan moved over to Koyuki who began to grind with her instead while Naruto began to pull out and push back into Hanabi slowly.

After about five more minutes, Fu, Shion, Koyuki, and Hanabi all came and Konan moved over to Hinata. Just as she arrived, Karin came and collapsed and Konan began to grind with her making her cum again in seconds and cumming as well about a minute later. Seconds after, Hinata came, making both of her Naruto clones cum, filling both of her holes past the point of overflowing. About a minute later, Naruto began to pull out of Hanabi but she locked her legs around him as Konan had and he instantly shouted an order at Kurama.

_"Make it so I can't get her pregnant!"_ Naruto shouted and Kurama did as instructed less than a second before Naruto finished, pumping his seed into her womb.

Finally, he finished and Hanabi let him pull out and he collapsed. His two clones and Hinata were already going at it again and this time, Hinata was kissing Shion while Shion was being eaten by Koyuki. Fu was grinding with Konan so Naruto slid up behind Koyuki and began pounding into her as hard and fast as he could without any warning, making her moan and grin. After about fifteen minutes, Shion came and Hinata and both of her clones came again and both clones finally disappeared, leaving Hinata spent and laying in a puddle of semen. After a couple more minutes, Fu and Konan both came and a moment later, Naruto and Koyuki did as well, Naruto pulling out so as not to get her pregnant. Konan and Shion began to clean Koyuki off while Fu mounted Naruto and began bouncing on him as fast as she could and he pounded into her. The other girls were almost all exhausted and were laying around to try to regain their energy. Konan and Shion began to eat each other out again and after about ten minutes, all four came, once again, Naruto pulled out. Then, all four lay down to recover energy and Shion glared at Naruto.

"You had better fuck me at least once," Shion stated.

"I said if I felt like it," Naruto reminded her. "Right now I can't even stand."

"Have your tenant give you chakra," Konan suggested.

"I would if I wouldn't be the only one able to do anything," Naruto smirked.

"I've still got energy," Fu stated sitting up and grinning.

"Me too," Karin stated trying to get up on her hands and knees but collapsing so her butt was in the air.

One by one, everyone except Shion and Hinata got up at least partially and Naruto had to grin.

"Come on girls," Naruto smirked. "Don't tell me you're going to let them beat you."

Hinata groaned in exhaustion but managed to get up on her knees and smirked at Shion.

"Wuss," Hinata sneered. "You haven't even taken a dildo or wine bottle, much less Naruto."

Shion glared at her then rolled onto her stomach and began to push herself up. Naruto grinned when she was able to get onto her hands and knees and instantly made several clones. There were two clones for everyone except Hinata, who Naruto himself was with. Naruto had Kurama make it impossible fro his clones to get anyone pregnant and Kurama snickered.

_"So even when Shion gets what she wants, she still doesn't get what she wants,"_ Kurama laughed. _"That's cold."_

Naruto and his clones all pushed into the girls filling both lower holes and making them all moan loudly in unison. After about three minutes everyone began to move and the Narutos began pounding into the girls as hard and fast as they could. After about ten minutes the girls came but the Narutos continued pounding into them, dragging their orgasm out. After another five minutes, the Naruto all finally came, flooding every girl's holes before the clones all disappeared and everyone collapsed.

Hinata collapsed onto Naruto's chest and he pulled out then groaned.

"Konan, we all need to get dressed," Naruto stated.

"I'm out of energy," Konan stated.

He reached out and pulled her over to him by the upper arm then kissed her, channeling his chakra into her as he did. When she had enough, she retracted all of the paper on the walls and turned the rest of her clothes into paper. The paper then proceeded to dress everyone before returning to Konan. All of them were asleep and Konan soon joined them in sleep leaving only Naruto awake. Everyone was passed out around the room but Hinata was sitting in his lap leaning on his shoulder. Kurama, briefly taking control, removed all of evidence of what they had done but warned Naruto that if any of the women would have gotten pregnant, like Hinata, the jutsu wouldn't stop that but would stop them from noticing that they had sex when they woke up with no memory. Naruto thanked him then leaned his head back and smiled. The one good thing he could say was that it was a good thing that none of them would remember anything the next morning thanks to the alcohol.

* * *

Naruto cracked his eyes opened and restrained a grown. His head was killing him, the lights were too bright, Konan's laughing was too loud, and he was still aching from fucking too much the night before. He froze when this thought entered his head and the symptoms of a hangover instantly vanished.

"Remember anything good?" Konan questioned grinning.

"What did you...you bitch!" Naruto gasped. "You took the alcohol out of me!"

"Not just you," Konan grinned as all of the girls sat up and smirked at him except Hinata, who was blushing furiously and looked like she wanted to just drop dead.

"All of us?" Naruto groaned. "When?"

"When I kissed them," Konan smirked. "I had to get you all drunk to start it but then I went around one by one when you were all at your most horny and easy to manipulate. Although, I have to say, you and Hinata were the easiest. You two alone never even noticed that I sobered you up."

"Oh God," Naruto groaned. "Why?"

"Because I wanted to fuck you and make you get me pregnant, which you did," Konan grinned. "But you can't honestly say you didn't enjoy last night. You can't even use the drunk excuse. You either Hinata. You enjoyed it just as much, if not more than Naruto did."

Hinata's blush darkened and Hanabi adopted one almost as dark as Hinata's.

"Come on Naruto," Konan smirked. "Don't be mad. Look at it this way. Hinata, Fu, Hanabi, and Karin aren't going anywhere and now you know you don't need alcohol to have fun. You could even get Ino to join probably. As for the rest of us, I'm pretty sure we'll all be visiting again real soon. I know I'm going to come back to renew that treaty with you probably a hundred times over the next nine months. And when I do, you can give me the grand tour. And you can go anywhere you want on the tour. Hinata's welcome too, of course."

"If I didn't get pregnant you know I'll be back," Shion stated.

"I'll be back _very _soon to sign my own treaty with you," Koyuki smirked. "Who knows. Maybe all eight of us will find ourselves at a party again. Maybe we'll even bring more."

With that, all of the girls took turns kissing Naruto and Hinata goodbye then left and Naruto sighed.

"N-Naruto," Hinata began. "A-about last night. I-I'm s-sorry. I-I was unfaithful. I-I d-don't deserve you. I-I'll leave the village tomorrow and-"

Naruto cut her off by kissing her and she kissed him back after a moment.

"Hinata, I don't care that you were unfaithful," Naruto smiled. "In case you didn't notice, I'm pretty sure I was less faithful than you. And even if I wasn't try to remember what I told you. I don't mind you sleeping with other people as long as you don't try to hide it from me. You don't have to come right out and say that you slept with someone but if I ask, just don't lie about it. I love you and want you to be happy. If you would be happier in an open relationship and being free to have a relationship with others at the same time as me, then go for it. As for me, I will be perfectly happy just in a relationship with you. You are everything to me, and I won't ever be unfaithful to you if you ask me not to."

Hinata stared at him for a moment, tears leaking from her eyes then kissed him again. After a moment, she pulled away and smiled.

"Thank you Naruto," Hinata smiled. "I love you. And as for being unfaithful, after last night, I won't consider it being unfaithful as long as it's only with them and as long as I'm a part of it."

She smiled seductively and Naruto could only smirk.

"How did I get blessed with such a naughty angel like you?" Naruto questioned before kissing her again.

This time, just as his hands began to wander, the door burst open and the other six walked in.

"We're back!" Konan announced closing the door and covering the walls with silencing seals using her cloak then the rest of her clothes to cover the door, in case anyone wanted to come in. "Time for that tour."

"You've got to be fucking shitting me," Naruto groaned.

"Nope!" All of the girls said in unison as they all began to strip, including Hinata.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" Naruto groaned.

* * *

Read and review. _**IMPORTANT:**_ For those of you out there who read my Family Rivalry story and are reading this, thank you very much for stalking me, your diligence has paid off, somewhat. I am thinking of rewriting Family Rivalry and reposting it and would like your honest opinion on whether or not I should, as well as who should get a shot at Naruto this time. Kushina and Mikoto are non-negotiable but the rest will be entirely up to you. Again, thank you very much for stalking me all this time.


End file.
